Dreams From A Physcho Mind
by rouge-moira
Summary: This is a colection of my dreams. They are all crazy and are R rated. Well except the first one it's G. But I hope you like them.
1. Picnic Dream

At the moment I am suffering from writer's block, so this is a dream I had. It was quite interesting..odd, but interesting. The second part of my other fanfic will be up sometime this week. So this is my dream.  
  
You see a house, my house. Its late afternoon and you can hear kids out the backyard jumping in the pool. Suddenly you find yourself in the backyard with the crowd. You turn to the right and see a pool with 7 kids running about; you turn to the left and see an empty picnic table. As you move toward the table the sliding glass door opens and three men pile out of the house: Capitan Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, and Will Turner. You gaze in amazement and fall into a chair. Barbossa set his salad bowl down on the table, took off his shirt ran and did a cannon ball into the pool as you hear a faint child's voice, 'owe my head!' Jack and Will sit down at the table. Of course Jack had rum in hand, as for Will he had a glass ice tea. Finally the door opened once again and standing there was a pregnant Elizabeth. She was carrying the meat to barbeque.  
  
"so ave' yeh any plans luv?" Jack asks, you didn't know who he was talking to so you ignored him. "Luv, did yeh not ere me?"  
  
"Huh?" you ask now that your attention was on Jack.  
  
"Are you feeling alright dear?" Elizabeth asks you.  
  
"She's jus nervous luv, knowing that she'll soon be the wife of the infamous Capitan Jack Sparrow; who just happens to be me." Jack poke up, you widen your eyes with excitement.  
  
"I am?" you ask aloud not realizing it came out of your mouth.  
  
"Aye, yeh are." Barbossa laughed drunkenly.  
  
"Elizabeth, is the meat done yet?" Will yelled  
  
"Yes sweetie." Elizabeth replied walking over with the plate of meat.  
  
"Eh, Yeh not getting cold feet now are yeh?" Jack asks then leans over and gives you a kiss. You kiss him back (duh) you soon start making out.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room!" yelled Will covering his eyes.  
  
You all then dig into the food and eat. By the end of the night every one (not the kids they went home.) was passed out on the floor. But a great day remains in your mind.  
  
Weird, huh? I have weird dreams. I have many more POTC dreams if you want to here them (some are R rated and have SLASH) read and Review. 


	2. Waking up then back to bed wink, wink

~ A/N~ hey this is another dream I had it the night before Pirates of the Caribbean came out on DVD. It's pretty self explanatory. I hope you like it.  
  
It felt like I'd been asleep for a decade. I felt hands rubbing my...holy shit! I'm naked! I roll over to see who had their hands on me, I nearly died: Jack Sparrow was giving me his infamous half smile his gold teeth gleaming in the sun light. I felt my self shudder. Then I remembered...I'm only 15 years old! I jumped out of bed grabbing a sheet to cover my bare body. Then I glanced over and saw a mirror: I saw myself...but I looked...at least 29. In a way I felt better knowing I wasn't (at least in his or my eyes) underage. As I stood there looking in the mirror he stood up and walked over to me. He pulled my body closer to his. He kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Are ye alright luv?" he whispered into my ear. I felt a warm tugging feeling in my stomach. He made me feel so hot.  
  
"No, everything's cool, I mean alright." I replied. "What happened last night?'  
  
"Ye don't remember?" he asked the sound of confusion in his voice.  
  
"Oh." I laughed suddenly knowing what had happened. "How could I forget?" I say turning around and facing him. I smiled at him devilishly.  
  
"You seem different luv, did you get into me rum cabinet last night?" he laughed. I try to look innocent.  
  
"Me, poor little innocent me?" I laugh. Jack snorts in denial. "You caught me." You laugh and kiss him. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is real! I've been day dreaming about this sense I saw the movie!' I think while feeling his tongue explore my mouth. My legs got weak but he held me up.  
  
"Listen luv, if yeh willin," he kissed me again. "We-" I put my finger to his lips.  
  
"Yes." I said softly kissing him.  
  
He picked me up and carried me to the bed. After he laid me softly down on the bed he quickly took off his breeches and crawled onto the bed bedside me. I crawled on top of him and started kissing him fiercely. I felt his man hood beneath me and decide to tease him evilly. I took it in my hand and licked the head. Then I stuck it in my mouth as far as I could without choking and sucked playing with his erect cock with my tongue. Then I removed my mouth and began kissing up toward his mouth. I felt him shudder with anticipation. He then grabbed me and rolled us over so that he was on top. He positioned himself ready to enter. He hesitated as if wanting me to give him a signal. I kissed him in reply. The he smiled and entered. I let out a small gasp feeling his length inside me.  
  
It was the most amazing feeling. Sure I had done this with me boyfriend...oh shit my boyfriend, aw well. He began slowly sliding in and out of me slowly at first. Suddenly his thrusts became hard and fast. Soon I became engulfed with pleasure almost in a daze. I met every thrust with the movement of my hips. Faster and faster until we were drenched in sweat and screaming out each others names. Then with one last hard thrust he spilled his seed inside of me. I felt all my sense electrify in one moment. He collapsed beside me. He pulled me close to him. I felt at ease.  
  
'Damn,' I thought I could get use to this'-  
  
"Dude!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"DUDE GET THE HELL UP!" came a different familiar voice.  
  
My two best friends suddenly were shaking me roughly. I opened my eyes to see them giggling. The sun was bright and it bugged me terribly to know it was all just another strange dream. I came to my senses and sat up.  
  
"What the fuck are you guys laughing about?" I demanded getting on my boots.  
  
"Nothing just," she laughed. "You were saying 'Oh Jack! More Jack more! Oh god yes!' It was so hilarious.  
  
I got on my shoes and left the room. It was time to go to the mall. They giggled the whole way and gave certain mocking words into every single sentence. I gave up and began to even mimic my self.  
  
The end...for now  
  
~A/N~ Ta-Da! Anyway, okay so what do you think? Pretty...strange, but it was pretty good. PLEASE tell me what you think! R&R! 


	3. The Horror on the Pearl

A/N- this one was more like a nightmare than a dream. It's got blood, and gore...and eyeless things. Ye have been warned!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I always have to do this stupid thing! *sighs and rolls eyes* I think you know by know that I don't own pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
I am floating in a boat across black waters. I look over the side to see dead bodies swimming and circling me. I freak out and look out to see land in front of me. I dare not put my hand in the water. But I had not choice. The boat was being held by the ghost things. I jumped and tried to swim. I felt a slimy hands grabbing all over my body. I felt something grab my ankles. I screamed but instead in haled a lot of water. The water tasted of blood. I was sinking down to the bottom. The ghosts were swarming in a circle around me. I struggled and thrashed my body...I couldn't get free.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to the surface. I came up coughing and choking. My vision came back to me, but I didn't like what I saw. Standing over me was Barbossa. He was smiling viciously. I shrunk back but hit a wall. I was aboard The Black Pearl. As I looked around I saw the bodies of Jack's crew. And up handing from on of the masts was Jack. He must've struggled because there were sword cuts and gashes all over his body. I began to cry.  
  
"Don't be scared my lady." Barbossa laughed.  
  
"What's going on?" I yelled tears streaming down my cheeks. I realize that I'm in a white wedding gown, as I look back at jack he is wearing some fancy type of suit. I screamed.  
  
"Your wedding is over miss." Barbossa said taking out his sword. He put the tip to your neck; he sliced from my neck down to my breasts. The jabbed the sword into my arm.  
  
"What the hell did you do Barbossa?" I yelled slowly standing up crying hysterically.  
  
"I wasn't invited to your wedding and I felt that I should make a surprise guest appearance!" he laughed. Barbossa's crew gathered around you and him. He put his sword down and walked close to me. I flinched as he kissed me. I slapped him, he slapped me back.  
  
"Don't touch me you evil...err...person!" I cried. He got angry and grabbed his pistol. His crew grabbed me and took me up to the mast.  
  
"You are going to die next to your poor little husband!" Barbossa laughed.  
  
His crew tied me up along with my hands. They pushed me off; I dangled there feeling really weird. I felt my lips kissing kissed...  
  
I opened my eyes and standing there was my boyfriend. He looked nervous. I smiled and began laughing. He eyed my strangely. I got up and we left the house. 


End file.
